Scooby's Chinese Fortune Kooky Caper
Scooby's Chinese Fortune Kooky Caper is the thirty-sixth episode of The Scooby-Doo Show and the twelfth episode of the third season, which re-used the name Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Premise The gang travel to China to visit a friend, there the gang run into the Moon Monster. Legend has it that if you run into his shadow, you will get turned into stone. Synopsis The gang heads to China, where they get lost and find themselves in the city of Rampoo. The city is famous for its legend of the moon monster, a creature who came to earth from a moonbeam and turned everyone he cast his shadow on into stone. The Mystery Machine gets a flat tire and the gang winds up spending the night at the Rampoo Palace, where they meet Kim Chow Ling, the new owner of the palace, his Uncle Chin Wong Sing, and Ling Foo. Shaggy and Scooby claim to have seen the legendary moon monster, but the rest of the gang dismisses it. The gang learns that Kim will soon inherit his family's fortune. Ling Foo reminds Kim that the treasure must be disposed of, because if not, the moon monster will wreak havoc on everyone at the palace (according to legend). The gang decides to spend the night at the palace. However, the Moon Monster begins to chase Shaggy and Scooby. They narrowly escape, but not before Velma spots the Moon Monster, rowing away in a san pan. The gang and Kim then hear the dinner gong being wrung by Uncle Chin, making it odd since it is two in the morning. They discover Uncle Chin has been turned to stone and the Moon Monster stands behind him. The monster disappears and Velma finds the first clue, grease streaks behind the statue of Uncle Chin, leading into the wall. They search Uncle Chin's room and discover ancient tools; one carving tool in particular looks recently used, another clue. The Gang splits up and looks for clues. Velma, Fred, and Daphne row out onto the bay and discover a nearby seacave. It is there they find a tunnel that leads back to the palace. They realize what is going on and decide to trap the moon monster. They tell Kim to bag up the family treasure and throw it into the bay. He does so, and the treasure washes up to the nearby seacave. The gang takes the tunnel to the cave, where they discover the moon monster grabbing the treasure. They trap him and unveil who the moon monster really is: Uncle Chin. He wanted to get the inheritance away from Chin, so he carved a statue of himself with the ancient carving tool to make it look like he had been turned to stone. He was presumably arrested. Cast and characters Villains * Moon Monster/Chin Wong Sing Suspects Culprits Locations *China ** Rampoo Notes/trivia * Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Home media Quotes Category:The Scooby-Doo Show season 3 episodes